gesshoku shimmers
by The crazy sane persons mate
Summary: the mason family died in 1918 or so we through, this is a story Kai, who for a vampire is different
1. perface

**Preface.**

Even though my eyes are open, I do not know whether this is a reality or a dream. I'm not sure if I'm dead or alive, in heaven or hell or just stuck in purgatory. I still hear my heart but I feel dead to the world.

'_People have hope_

_Because they cannot see death standing behind them.'_

_Bleach Vol.2 By Tite Kubo._


	2. Chapter 1

******disclaimer: i do not own any1 or thing from twilight and that includes the volturi**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The visitors.**

I've been here in this place for 12 years now. Ever since I lost both of my parents and brother to an illness, it was so long ago I just remember what they look like. Their names left me long ago. I'm 17 and I live in the Vol orphanage. My life has been rather bleak. You see I was 5 when I lost my whole family and no-one wants a depressed 5 year old, so I was never adopted. I've slowly noticed that over the passed few weeks that weird, odd looking people have started to show up at the orphanage and have been taking some of us older kids away, why? I do not know. The last person to be taken was Theo. He was the only one who talked to me out of all the older kids the rest just shunned me away. It's been 2 weeks since they took Theo and they haven't been back since, now I wondering why they haven't come back to take me I'm the only older kid left. Why haven't they taken me? I'm pretty, intelligent, I can draw, read and write I can even sing but it may because of the way I look, that may be why I'm still here. You don't see a paper white girl with deep red shoulder length hair every day, and before you say it I'm not ginger my hair is really a deep red. I also think I would be better off dead; at least I could be with my family and away from this place.

"Kai are you asleep?" Said a small voice at my door.

"No! I can't sleep, haven't done in a couple of weeks. And you know you can come in!" I replied making my voice sound as human as possible. A little while after I had finished speaking one of the younger girls opened the door and came over to where I was sitting by the window. She hadn't been here at the orphanage long and so all the other younger ones ignored her and since Theo was gone I decided to talk to her since there was no-one else. If I can remember right her name was Sarah. She would always carry a ratty old bear with one ear, no nose and was missing an arm and leg, her hair came down just passed the bottom of her ears and was a chocolate brown, and even though every one shunned her and pushed her away she always wore a smile.

"You miss Theo don't you?!" Sarah said in her usual 'it's written all over your face' voice.

"Yes Sarah I do miss Theo. Apart from you he was the only other person who talked to me. Plus I wonder why they never took me. Am I really that different?"

"Erm…" Sarah started to think when I stopped her.

"You don't have to answer the question. Ok Sarah" she just smiled and placed her hand on mine. I smiled back the best I could and then continued to stare out the window.

"You should really try and get some sleep you've got things to do tomorrow!" I said to Sarah without taking my gaze off the night sky that I could see out of my window. She just gave me a glare and jumped off the bed, stomped off to the door and before she had fully shut the door I heard her whisper "nighty night Kai." and then all I could hear was the sound of the door shutting and Sarah running down the hall.

It has been 3 hours since Sarah had paid me a visit. When all of a sudden I could hear the main door opening. Who could it be at this time of night? No-one comes at this time unless it's a friend of Parsley's! Parsley was the eldest son of the owners of the orphanage; he had short brownie green hair and was about 3 times Sarah's height, and about every month or so he would sneak 1 of his mates into the orphanage late at night so they could have some fun. I went to my door and opened it enough so I could see out and I could hear them muttering down stairs. That wasn't 1 of parsley's mates. I know all of their voices by heart, this voice had a slight hiss to it and it also sounded ancient. After a minute or so suddenly there were several cloaked figures on the landing. I gasped and shuffled back and laid there hoping they would go and leave me be.

I could hear muffled screaming of the other kids that sleep down the hall in the other rooms, I wanted to run, run and save them but something was rooting me to the spot where I lay. The screaming stopped with one of the kids in the room opposite to mine and with a THUD everything went silent. As I lay in my bed I counted the screams and figured out that I must be the only one left. The owners would have gone out and I guessed Parsley paid them not to kill him. So I stay in my bed as still as possible and once again hoped they would miss me. But with that thought my door opened with creak which made me sit up and stare at the figures in my door way. They all seemed to be wearing long black cloaks with their hoods up. Then in a blink of an eye the figure in front was sitting beside me on my bed. His eyes where as red as blood but glazed over. His touch was icy cold on my skin when he touched me. Once again I couldn't move, I couldn't even scream. All I could do was sit and stare at the 2 other figures that where in the room as-well. He turned and looked at 1 of them with a smile which showed his teeth, after a second the person nodded and waved his hand.

Then next thing I know there was a sudden pain in my neck followed by a burning and a sense of draining. As the burning continued and got worse my body seemed to jog back into gear and I managed to shove the man away. I grasped my neck to stop the bleeding. I then looked up at the man's face it had a look of grave disappointment, he tried to grab hold of me again but I managed to avoid him. I wanted to get out and run away. My survival instincts had finally kicked in but with the 2 other people in the room there is no way I could make it to the door and the only other way was the window.

~so I have a choice…stay here and die or jump out the window and die? I'm not sure what one sounds more fun? ~

Stuff this! I would rather be found dead on the side walk than here. Taking the moment I jumped of the window. All I could see as I fell was the night sky and the full moon and looking out of my window where the hooded figures. It only took me a few seconds to hit the ground and when I did I felt almost all of the bones in my body break and slowly the sound of my own breathing stopped, slowly followed by the sound of my heart grinding to a halt.


	3. Chapter 2

**discliamer: i do not own the voturi or the gaurd ~so much 4 wolrd doinmation~ *sob***

**A.N: this whole entier chapter is written by thought there is no movement written so u may find it a little confusing, i'm sorry if u do!! **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2: A new beginning.

Where am I?

I feel cold!

Now I remember I jumped so am I dead?

No! Wait I can feel…no hear a heart beat is that mine? No…it can't be no-one could survive that.

Wait I can hear people talking. Please say they find me. Please

The voices are getting closer! Who are they? I know those voices.

* * * *

~ "I'm sorry there is nothing I can do for your son. I'm truly sorry"

"No! There is something you can do for him and only you can do it!"

"Please ma-am don't strain yourself. I will do every in my power to help your son I promise"

"Thank….." ~

No please don't go! Please stay! Take me with you! Please!!

Aaaaah! The light. It's bright. It hurts. Was that a dream? It seemed clouded and I couldn't see their faces properly. Huh? Snow? Why does it feel warm to me? Isn't snow cold? Hey wait a moment shouldn't I be dead? I jumped from a second story window. I should be dead…my hands look and feel different. I still don't understand why the snow feels warm to me…and oh my…this is over the top I can see every snowflake. Ok so I did survive some how the fall but if anyone who saw me fall if they see me now they'll freak!! So my best bet would be to leave town start somewhere new. Yeah!! That's what I'll do! But where? ...Hold on a minute that can't be my reflection I don't have red and white hair, my hair is all…Aaaaah!! That is my reflection! But how? What happened to make it go like this? I can't believe that my hair is now red and white and my eyes…oh dear god they're red, just like them people last night. That means he did this to me! He…he turned me into this thing. I'm not sure how or what he's turned me into but if I find him I'll get my answers. I'll go ask…no I can't do that, they think I'm dead like the rest of the kids. Wonderful. Now what am I'm going to do?

"Who's there?" Oh! It was only a cat, ha-ha a cat, "Hey there little guy you startled me! Hey why are you running away?" Knew it!! Maybe I should leave and find answers.

Why do people stare? Do I really look that different? Oh no! I'm not going to think about them, it's just another day nothing is different…oh who am I kidding today is defiantly different. For starters my hair, my eye…huh? What's that smell? It smells so yummy. Aaaaah what's that burning? This thirst is new as well…the smell makes it worse. There! There that smell again, it coming from over there, it's that man. no it's his blood…that's what I can smell. No! I can't do that; I must over come this feeling. I…I have to get out of here!!

Finally I'm out of there. Nothing but open fields and fresh air! But I need to quench this thirst. So if blood triggers it…then blood must quench it, god that sounds like something a vampire would do, no way! I can't do that to someone…there must be another way. Is that a dead fox, looks like it's been shot…maybe… ah that feels so much better and the burning has stopped. But I don't think I can face people until I've properly control. What there is someone else here…but where…over there…no there by that tree or maybe it's a bush. "What do you want? Why are you here? And why are you stalking me for?"

"Just following orders. And you'll come with me if you know what's good for you. AND I'M NOT STALKING YOU!! I'M A TRAINED SOILDER SO WHY WOULD I STALK YOU!! Plus your a girl not a guy so."

"Ok then your weird…and like I'll go with you! I don't even know who you are or who you work for. Plus you're the one stalking me so there is no way I'm going with a stalker."

"Ok it's your death wish. HEY I'M NOT STALKING YOU!!"

"Oh ok whatever…Aaaaah!" What's this pain? Where is it coming from? Make it stop! Please make it stop! No I've got to do this on my own. I can't let it get the better of me. I can't do it, please stop! Please someone make it STOP!!

"What? Why aren't you screaming any more? What are you? You're different. You're not like us."

Huh? The pain it's stopped but how? "Huh? What do you mean not like us? And what exactly are you?" What, she's gone? Where did she go? And she didn't even answer my question. Bloody witch!! How on earth was she doing that? She was there last night, she came with them…god she was short! Oh well looks like I have no clues or leads to follow either. Any way whatever has happened to me I can guess I'm not human any more. So I must be some sort of higher being or a monster. Huh! Looks like there is going to be a storm. I need to find some shelter.

God the wind looks like it's pretty strong. But to me it feels like feathers fly past me and brushing at my skin. It must be dusk by now but I can't see the sun or moon so I can't tell. Blooming clouds!! Hay the storm looks like it's letting up a bit so it may stop soon…wait a minute is that someone out there. They must be crazy to be out in this storm. But I can't go out there to help them, I don't know if I'll be able to…oh stuff it I can't just leave them out there.

"Are you ok?" Well at least the thirst hasn't come back that's a good sign. But he doesn't smell like the people in town did, "you where stuck out in the storm, you're lucky I found you"

"What on earth? Where am I…oh ok erm…thank you but I would have been fine"

"Really?! But from where I was sitting it didn't look like it"

"Well there was no need to help me, I couldn't feel a thing, it's been like that for a while but at least the burning stopped."

"What do you mean by burning? Oh look the sky is clearing I can see the moon now!"

"oh yeah so it is. I better be going. I can't stay in one place for to long or they'll find me."

"Oh ok. Who will?"

"The Volturi! They're the ones who did this to me in the first place."

"Really…ok can I come with you I don't want to be on my own anymore!"

"Ok, sure, whatever but we need to go now!!"

"Ok."

I know him from somewhere but I'm not sure where? Well he must me like me because his eyes are similar to mine.

"Ok girlie what exactly are you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're reflecting the moonlight!!"

"I still don't know what you…Aaaaah you're right I am!!"

"Girl you reflected moonlight like the way I reflected sunlight. What happen to you?"

"I think I was bitten but I'm not sure"

"Oh ok. So that would make you a vampire like me due to the fact you haven't shifted into a wolf of some sort."

Vampire but they're just myths…they don't existed.

"I can't be a vampire I feel…"

"Yeah you're right! You still have a heart beat…We better move on now I can just about hear them!"

"Ok" I know him…I really know him but where from? I really wish he would tell me his name!!

"Oh by the way my name is Theo."

"THEO!! No it can't be you where taken from the orphanage!!"

"Ok hold on how do you…what's your name?"

"Just as slow as always aren't you Theo! It's me Kai!!"

"Kai? What happened? Did they take you too?"

"No. I wasn't taken. They came to the orphanage, killed everyone…but I should be dead I jumped out a seconded story window after that weird, ghost of a person bit me."

"Really? Oh well…lets get moving again ok? They will be able to see us in a mo!!"

"Sure!!" it's nice being able to see Theo again even though he's changed so much since I last saw him. I also think he knows more than he's letting on.


	4. Chapter 3

disclaimer: i do not own the volturi or any of their gaurd

* * *

Chapter 3: unwanted people.

Great now I'm running from a group of people called the Volturi with Theo. There really is something different about him apart from his appearance. We've been running since dusk and dawn is nearly upon us.

"Theo maybe we should stop for shelter it will be dawn soon and the storm has completely blown over."

He turned and looked at me at me and smiled. It took a minute or so for what I said to sink in. So we stopped for a moment, ho looked around and sighed in relief.

"Yerh, we better stop and find shelter for now, they won't move in sunlight."

"Yes Theo! And if I remembered correctly neither can you"

"Oh yerh! I forgot." He said with a smile, like the once he used to do in the orphanage, and then he grabbed my arm and dragged me towards the cover of the trees. We where just at the tree line when the sun burst over the horizon. Now I understand what Theo meant by they won't move in sunlight. It reflected off his skin like sunlight through water. I stopped just before the tree line and looked at my hands and arms but nothing. My skin didn't reflect the light Theo's did; it just looked like some sort of soft stone. When I looked up, I saw Theo staring right at me "you really are different" and with the comment he smiled.

It was nearing midday when she appeared. Me and Theo where talking about old times and what happened after he left. He was midway through a sentence when he started to scream.  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"  
"Theo what's wrong?"

"Kai run….go now…..while you still can" Theo managed to blurt out between winces of pain.

"NO! Theo I'm not leaving you again, weather you like it or not"  
"Fine suit yourself"

I helped him up to his feet and we ran the best we could through the forest, but then it got too much for Theo. He didn't have the strength to move on.

"If….we're going…..to get away….you need to…..stop Jane…" that was the last thing he said before he passed out.

Jane? Who's Jane? Do I know a Jane? Nope the name doesn't ring a bell.

"Look whet we've got here brother a couple of strays"

"True sister and if we bring them back to master Aro, he'll be pleased"  
that voice. I know it from somewhere…nah it can't be her "you bloody witch" I said as I turned to face them, "You never did answer my question from yesterday" she seem shocked that I remembered her and with a sarcastic look and tone to my voice I said one more thing " Long time no see!"

"Y.....y…you!" she stuttered.

"What do u mean her…is she the…" said the other small person whose voice I didn't recognize.

"Y…..y…yes that's her! She's the one with the heart beat"

"You seem scared to see me again but at least this time I have a reason to rip your head off." I said at her with a sly tone.

"Alec please numb her before she decides to attack! She hasn't been a vampire for that long!"

Vampire so I really am a vampire, so they do excised their not just myths. Wha…..what's this numb feeling is this, what she meant…is he doing this to me?

I need to stop this feeling but it feels so natural I don't think I can shake it. Looks like it's an early night for me!!


	5. Chapter 4

disclaimer: i do not own any of the volturi or their gaurd we all porberly be dead if i did

* * *

Chapter 4:

It's been black for along time, exactly how long I do not know. I'm slowly getting feeling back in my arms and legs now. Theo! Oh my god! What happened to Theo? We where together when those kids showed up and I can't remember…man my head hurts!! Huh what's that touching my skin…wait a minute stuff what's touching me I can here voices…geeze I'm cold oh that's because I'm lying on a stone floor. Woop I can now completely feel my arms now, so I should be able to…hay I've been tied up, how convenient.

Geeze this stone floor is cold. Oh my eye sight is clearing…hay their the people that where at the orphanage that night. Geez who do they think they are sitting so high and mightily on their thrones they look like they should be on a cathedral, they look so much like gargoyles. Ok if I do this right I can sneak out with no-one realizing. So if I stand and….

"HAHAHAHAHA…damn it blown my cover"

"And where do u think your going?" said one of the small people in front of me.

"He he…out of here!! What else did u think hobbit?"

"We're not hobbits, we're vampires!!" the other one replied.

"Really are you sure? You're both short, just the right height for hobbits"

"I'm going to…." She didn't have chance to finish her sentence before "JANE!" there came a loud shout from behind me. I guessed it must have been one of the gargoyles by the way she froze on the spot.

"That's no way to treat an honored guess show a little more respected." the gargoyle said.

"Respected…honored guess my ass, I'm tied up how respected is that?" I turned to face them.

"How dare you speak to the Volturi like that!" Jane screamed while she glared at me like she did when we first meet.

"Did u forget that doesn't work on me" I laughed at her and continued to stare at the gargoyles, "why am I here? What do you want? And what have you don't with Theo?"

"Well…" the gargoyle in the centre stood up and walked forward, "we would like you to join us become part of our guard."

"You still haven't answered all of my questions, what have you done with Theo?" I demanded with a slight hiss to my words.

One of the other gargoyles stood up and spoke "Aro gave him the same offer and this time he accepted"

No Theo wouldn't….would he…no he was running from them. The first gargoyle that spoke pleased his hand on my shoulder.  
"You're a very troubled child and is not very aware of what you can do. Maybe you should have stayed at the orphanage?" the way he moved away from me made me fall back to the floor almost like he had pushed me, as I hit the floor I notested that he had dismissed the hobbit twins.

It took me some time for what he had said to sink in. "You have no right to talk to me like I'm dead!" I shouted as I stood up and with a glare he replied "Your not alive anymore child, your not even human"

I can't stand his stuck up attitude it's getting on my nerves, and I know I'm not human anymore but I'm more alive then he'll every be…I can't stand to look at him he insults me that much…so I'll look over here it's better than looking at him. So I turn to look at the doorway where the hobbit's had left and standing there was.

* * *

A/N: i'm sorry that this chapter doesn't have a name i couldn't think of 1 when i wrote it


	6. Chapter 5

disclaimer: i do not own the volturi ~so much 4 world domination~ *sob*

* * *

Chapter 5: Theo (Theo's P.O.V)

"Theo!" she shouted and ran over. I had never seen her so happy to see me but she wouldn't be if she knew what I've done…she would never forgive me.

"You look troubled Theo! Are you ok?" Kai asked me like a puzzled bit concerned look on her face.

"I'm fine Kai!" I lied, "you should really become part of the Volturi guard! It's the best thing that has ever happened to me! For the first time I feel part of a family" I said and smiled as convincingly as I could hoping that she'll believe me.

"Fine, whatever" she replied then slumped to the floor, "I'll join but I won't enjoy it!!"

What she believed me? Did my lying skills improve after I died? Then Master Aro turned with a smile on his face then spoke "Excellent!! You will be a wonderful addition to our ranks, am I not right Marcos?" he turned to face him but Master Marcos didn't look very interested neither did Master Claus, "Jane, Alec untie young Kai and fine her a uniform!" at that instant Master Aro had finished his sentence both Jane and Alec came and untied Kai and took her off to find her a uniform, once they had left the room Master Aro turned to face me and spoke "I'm placing her in your care Theo. Don't let anything happen to her and defiantly DON'T let her stray to far away!!"

"Yes Sir!" I replied

Then Master Aro dismissed me and I went to find Kai. Finding her wasn't that hard to do because she smelt different to the rest of us maybe due to the fact she still has a heart beat.

"_You're so sweet! Doing what Master Aro tells you like a good little solider!" _said the voice that I frequently heard in the back of my head.

"I know ma'am but if I don't who knows what he'll do" I replied when no-one else was in the hallway.

"_Yes I know, oh well!" _the voice replied but this time it sounded like she was in the hallway with me, so I quickly turned to look behind me and all I saw was a flicker of what seemed to look like a decrepit old bear fly round the corner, before I had a chance to follow Demetri and Felix came round the corner and stopped in front of me.

"Well, well, well who do we have here?" said Demetri in his I'm-higher-ranking-than-you voice.

"It's the new guy Theo." Felix answered before I could reply.

"And an unhappy Aro's daughter!" said a rather demanding voice behind me, I turned to see Kai in a tight fitting velvet corset front top with hood and a long velvet skirt with slits either side, when I finally reached her face she was pouting "Took you long enough!" she sighed and turned to Demetri and Felix, who where also finding it hard to look her in the face, "now both of you go before I tell Aro that your not doing your jobs properly" once she said that they had no problem looking her in the face, they both looked confused and shocked at the same time, so I couldn't help but laugh.

"What u laughing at Theo?" Demetri asked in his shut-up-or-I'll-kill-you voice. Once I finally stopped laughing I answered "your face Demetri!" he just glared at me and then grabbed Kai round the waist and asked her "What's a hot vampire girl doing with a low ranking vamp like him?"

She gave him a let-go-of-me-before-I-rip-your-head-off look and then replied "because he's my friend and he smells better than you!" he just gave her the oh-really look and pulled here closer to him by this time she was pushing away from him trying to get out of his grasp, and now I decided to intervene but Felix hit me in the stomach before I had a chance to and I slumped to the floor, he just stood there laughing. I was just about to blank out when the voice returned _"You're not going to let him beat you like that. How shameful"_ my eye's where just about open and I could just about see what looked like a young girl holding a mangled bear, I had just enough strength to whisper a reply "no!"

"_Really" _she said, _"well you're letting them beat you now, And what about Kai? She needs your help who knows what he'll do to her and remember what Master Aro said!"_

"No I will not let them beat me and I gave my word to Master Aro!"

"_Good!" _was the last thing she said before she vanished, all of I sudden I felt my strength return and I looked up to see Demetri trying to kiss Kai, who was clearly saying no. for some reason thi_s _made me extremely angry and pissed off and before either of them knew it I had knocked Felix into the wall and had broken Kai from Demetri's grip and had him by the neck.

"Master Aro has placed her in my care so be gone before I report you two to the witch twins" I snapped at them. There was a look of shear horror on his face when I let go, he glanced at Felix who was now back on his feet and they both walked back from where they had came from, so I turned to Kai, who I realizes I was holding round the waist and asked "are you ok?" then I let go and for some strange reason I was feeling all hot and bothered and slightly embarrassed.

"Yerh I'm fine!" she replied as she brushed herself off, "and I could of got out of that situation by myself you know that Theo?!"

I smiled, put my hand on her shoulder and replied "really Kai, so next time I'll walk away and leave you?!" she gave me a miffed look and then stated, "I'm guessing that when you said witch twins you mean the hobbits?"

Then all of a sudden the phrase "I'M NOT A HOBBIT!!" came echoing down the hallway and we both bursted out laughing.

"Nice to know you still have a sense of humor Kai!!" I said between laughs.

"Honest" she said, "their both short enough to be hobbits!!"

Once she had finished this time there was a two voiced echo of "I'M NOT A HOBBIT!!" and once again we where crying with laughter.

* * *

sorry if the sudden change in character's point of veiw confuses any1 oh and plz review i'm always open to construtive comments


	7. Chapter 6

disclaimer: i do not own any of the twilight characters

* * *

Chapter 6: Sarah (Kai P.O.V)

"So you've been with us for three years and you still don't accept us" Aro said to me for the third year in a row.

"What do you think Aro?" I replied.

"And how many times do I have to tell you call me father."

"Well like forever!!" I replied then walked off; I could hear him hiss with anger every time I did this but it was the only way to have fun. But recently I've been hearing and seeing things, at first I dismissed them but after I talked with Theo, it started to make some sort of sense, well I wasn't the only person who was seeing and hearing a little girl. But the other day I heard her a clear as if she was in the same room as me but when I turned around all I saw, well found was an eye from a teddy bear of some sort but I had no idea how it got there or where it came from but it was a genuine glass eye it also looked familiar.

"I need to get out of this place and meet new people" I complained at Theo.

"I know" he replied, "the last visitors we had where Carlisle and the 'gifted one' Edward!!"

"You shouldn't mock him Theo he's not the only gifted one." I said prodding him in the chest, "We're gifted as well and he smells tasty!!"

"You say everyone smells tasty apart from the humans we call food"

"Well what else did you think I prefer food that doesn't fight back!?"

"That's what our venom is for……hay did you see that?"

"See what?"

"A girl! Kai, a little girl with chocolate brown hair"

Chocolate brown hair? Ok this is getting creepy!!

"Come on" Theo shouted, grabbed my wrist and pulled me round the corner.

"OH MY GOD!!" I screamed

"What?" Theo asked looking at me puzzled, I couldn't reply, I didn't have the voice to reply. I was just standing there in horror, the little girl I saw disappear into the wives tower looked just like Sarah including the mangled teddy bear.

"Kai!? Hello are you alright Kai?" Theo's voice started to fade away and the next thing I knew everything went black.

"And the next thing I know she fainted…hay look she's coming round! Kai, are you ok Kai?"

"Huh where am I? How did I get here…ouch my head?!"

"There don't move! You hit your head pretty hard when you fainted Kai" said a kind tender voice.

"Thank god your alright Kai!" said a clearly worried Theo his black eyes clashing with his glossy ghostly white hair and next to him was a young looking guy with blond hair the only thing that made him not look human was his bright red eye's and the way he smelt.

"Erm…Theo you need to feed!!" I managed to say as I sat up, "and how did we get here?"

"Well that's an odd question to ask you're the one who brought us here!!" Theo said in a rather miffed tone, "it's lucky that we ran into someone I know. Kai this is Kite!" he gestured towards the guy beside him.

"Hello!" he said in a strangle military way.

"Hi!" I replied.

"Kai, can you tell me way you screamed when you saw the little girl?" Theo asked as he sat down beside me.

"Well, she looked exactly like Sarah from the orphanage, she arrived a little while after you where taken" I replied and then continued to tell him about her.


End file.
